vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115626-morning-coffee-10-10-out-of-cream-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- I just finished getting the Celestion "I like It Rare" achievement this evening, so most likely I'll be prowling the green expanses of Wilderun looking for mighty prey (only about 3 zones left to have them all). There's also some hope my guild's heavy hitters will rouse themselves to return to SSM so that a couple of us can get attunement without having to pug it *shudder*. I have a whole slew of World boss titles so that step should go quickly, but I have a bit of lingering trauma from the optional boss in KV - she uh, she kinda has the ability to chase 'slingers into the void. I've had her come in there after me and it ain't natural. Osun witchcraft! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I will! It might take a while though ; I can only afford it sometimes next week. Silly currency caps! I looked it up on Jabbithole and it looks fantastic. It comes from a housing challenge (Grounding the Storm) so I might have to use an alt and slap that challenge on one of its house plot. Thanks for the amazing suggestion! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, it's going to be awesome, folks. You should see the things we have for prizes. ;) There's almost two full guild bank tabs! And you guys rock for promoting it. :) Neph's put a lot of effort into this, along with a lot of other Daggers and folks on Evindra in general in donating and volunteering. | |} ---- ---- ---- There was one Exile Generator on the AH for 85 gold and zero Weather Control Station fabKIT. I guess it is time to farm! The sad part, according to jabbithole, is that it can only be opened from PvP satchels or dropped from a very narrow list of enemies. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well, main name is getting a little tweak (see signature). It was hard to suss out the Mordesh names from the beta. Only NPCs of note I ever saw were Victor and Lucy. I believe this will move the cultural naming center a bit more eastwards. I had Aurin naming twigged immediately though, so Glory's Surname will be getting a space. The granok I'm still stumped by. I think that's the weakest of the lot. Great actual name (Sidiox) but I'll probably have to just totally make something up out of whole cloth for a title or surname. Human's name I have but I really just can't totally come up with anything I completely like. Last name Sinclair but first name... meh... nothing says him to me. I don't really play him or Sid all that much though so it can wait a bit. | |} ---- ---- I won't be replacing my characters' names with new one. Still going to use the ones I have. Just have to adjust some of them. I have 2 named SpousalUnit: One will become Spousal Unit and the other will become Mrs SpousalUnit. I have 2 named Cirinde: One will become Cirinde Fitch and the other will become Cirinde Lunshae. | |} ---- ---- They're going fully VO for their quest text? That makes me leery, but I suppose I'll hang with it. I don't hate any of the voiceover work so far, but it just brings up bad memories of FFXIV:ARR chatter, the one thing above all things I actually disliked in that game. You can skip the tutorial... that's news to me. Reduced dye costs I knew were coming, but it's nice to see them. Actually, I'm kind of excited about Drop 3-4 more than ever before. I can't wait to see what we get and who comes back (and what the program will be that gets them to come back). Anyway, Wildstar news is... I didn't log in last night. Truth be told, I'm sick. I've got a cold my wife has and I asked for some medicine. Turns out she gave me NyQuil. I took it last night after we got back around 8, ate dinner, and promptly passed out. Woke up about an hour ago feeling like there was a bus parked on my chest. I called off sick at work so I'm home all day. You know what that means.... I have to make a trip to the BMV and I have a couple things I'd like to finish around the house, but today is a Wildstar day! I'll be logged in as soon as I get my car registered. | |} ---- If... if I promise not to interrupt your weekend, can I totally share that breakfast with you? I offer free cuddling services and will totally clean the dishes after we're done consuming that glorious conception right there. Ahhhh those things, I got both. I ended up using one on an alt, not realizing it'd become rare, and went to procure a second on my main. One I got from a PVP reward, the other from AH. I reallllllly want to run into Rocio as Kael IC after servers hit. Seriously. =/ | |} ---- ---- ---- So, still having a tough time coming up with a last name for my main--Chestnut. Mainly because she and hubby's toon (Chaide - pronounced Shade - Granok) are married and want to share a last name. And we're still trying to reconcile if our characters would've taken one or the other's name, or if we would've said "Screw Tradition" and come up with one that sort of went together with both Granok and Aurin tradition. I mean, to begin with, her name isn't a traditional-sounding Aurin name, and she is definitely not a traditional Aurin. Not to Rocio level ( ;) ) but definitely not traditional. My Mordesh will share a last name--they're sisters. Just no idea what I want yet. Been looking through Romanian surnames in some free time to find some I like. My Human I'm still up in the air on her last name, but she's a farmer, so I want it something farmhand related. But I don't know much about her backstory yet, so I don't know what would fit. My other Aurin is Chestnut's baby sister, but completely 100% Aurin so she may or may not have the same last name as Chestnut depending upon what Chaide and Chestnut decide to do. And then my Granok... I've no idea what her last name would be. It took me almost two months to figure out what her FIRST name would be. :P | |} ---- ---- Who bunny again? | |} ---- My biggest challenge will be pretending I don't know you! | |} ---- Hardy Har Har. C'mere! *gives Chua a noogie* | |} ---- tries to squirm out Let Chua go! :angry: | |} ---- If it helps - according to the recent Lore article by Pappy, Granok don't actually *have* surnames per se, they take honorifics and descriptors (much like early medieval naming conventions - the Red, the Strong, Goatsbane....) So there really wouldn't be a last name to share, per se? I used Slovenian names for my mordesh - Emilija, Victorija, etc. Grigova is what I used for a last name, which is theoretically Russian (but also a sign of poor memory - I meant to name them after a very beautiful and tragic Russian pairs skater whose husband died very young, but her name was Gordeeva, not Grigova - I just remembered it incorrectly. At this point, while I could change it back to the correct one, I may just leave it since that's what I've had in my PDA files. Norah's West - mostly inspired by the fun steampunk-werid west flair of Adam West from the Wild Wild West. (Original is better, movie has cool costuming.) Whether she ever ICly marries my actual hubby or not, she'll stay with West. | |} ---- ---- What about Olivar Spellslinger? It's been in your signature block all this time.... :) | |} ---- Nah.... I'm a bit torn, cause Oli is known as Oli.... But then again there's a lot of RP already around his identity and the story for his background, relatives and real name has slowly started, so the question is wehther he remains Oli or assumes his true identity. Anyways, still got time to think about it, and I'm pretty sure the old name is not taken. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thats pretty cool. I'd be afraid to attach a permanent title to my character. | |} ---- It's, uh... a little tied to his character. I don't think he's suddenly going to switch lanes and become an accountant anytime soon. :lol: | |} ---- ---- Thank you :) But I can't take all the credit. This is what my hubby calls me when he's talking to people at work. It just stuck :) EDIT: I just noticed your location is Portland, Maine. My old stomping grounds. I grew up in Biddeford/Saco area :) In GA now. | |} ---- ---- Lo there! How goes? | |} ---- ---- Your coffee is disturbing. I would have stirred that away very fast. Yeah, I have the same issue at work...I swear the stuff my boss buys is dried fertilizer. Yay! Both the LAS3 and LAS4 are bugged for me. Can't buy either of them. Until you find someone who has the Weather Control plug, there are a couple other engines available as well. If you type in engine or generator into the AH, there are a couple different ones. Guess that means I'll focus on Leoni when I decide which Exile to level. I love healing. If you have the Weather Control plug, I'll be visiting your house regularly. :P | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Any mobs in that level that drop the above average amount or rare rune mats? | |} ---- I know the level 46 mobs that are part of the "Targeted Obsolescence" challenge in Malgrave can drop Eldan-level signs of earth so there's always that. Pretty sure the "Storming the Flamedancers" involves killing level 46 Pells who can drop Eldan-level signs of fire. I will have to experiment. | |} ---- What would be hilarious is if your experiment drops your fabkit. EXPERIMENT OVER! | |} ---- ---- Ha! That would be awesome. So far, there are three challenges in Malgrave that have mobs within that level range AND also have a case of coordinated colors as a challenge reward. I will at least do those. Wilderrun's challenges with similar parameters are all the way to the Vitara Gardens. The trip there takes too long for it to be worthwhile. I suppose the next logical step is finding a subzone to grind in. | |} ---- Any dungeons or adventures? Or even shiphands? If there's a shiphand, I'll definitely run those with you and pass you the fabkit if it drops. | |} ---- There is very little information about where it drops. 36-46 level range which means Wilderrun and Malgrave. There have been a few reports of it dropping in Southern Grimvault and The Malgrave Trail but nothing else. The woes of it being a world drop :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm really looking forward to hearing if we'll have a way to get our friends into the game again (or for the first time) following the megaservers and drop. I've got friends asking, but I'm waiting to see what's coming down the pipe before I go back into full-on advertisement mode. | |} ---- So, I assume she's going to play Mordesh? :D | |} ---- ---- ---- A bit like the Mohammed Hussein Mohammeds of the world, and how many Peters, Pauls, and Maries there are in the West. Name your kids after important people, right? That's why I'm named after a Viking king. | |} ---- ----